Beyond Reason
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: One shots of rare or unusual pairings for those who like to stand on the other side of the race track... or like to sometimes... or are just plain bored with their current standing place.
1. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's. **

**Beyond Reason**

The oneshots are all completely unrelated, though most of them will follow the theme of rare or unusual pairing. I'm doing this because well, I like doing weird things sometimes… doesn't everyone?

Some of them will be AU, some will have an alternate timeline and it's multiple parings… that's an explanation in itself. There will most likely be five of them... or more... I don't know yet.

**

* * *

**

**I.**

**Assumptions**

Jack really didn't know what to call it but the words "arranged romance" came to mind. The Duel King and the world's top model, could everyone possibly think that they were together out of their own free will? There had to be someone pulling the strings from somewhere. He couldn't complain though, not when the public _oohed _and _ahhed_ at the prospect of Misty Lola hand in hand with Jack Atlas.

At least, that's what he saw in tabloids. And merchandising. And anything else on the side of the street that he occasionally glimpsed at when he was driven to Misty's highly embellished apartment.

Their _romance_ however, was stale. No sex yet, which was something Jack was kind of grateful for, because he didn't know how he would please the experienced 20-something year old model being 18 and having only lewd memories of his days in Satellite.

And not just sex. No kissing either which included anything from the full mouth to mouth to little nips on the cheek. Misty herself was against that. She was an enigma, she had to be for her art. She didn't sell sex in her long flowing dresses; she sold the illusion of it. Or at least, that was what she had told him once.

He wasn't pressured, he just went with the flow of things which would often lead to evenings out together, premiers of some kind, and maybe Galas hosted by Godwin. In the end that was all they had together. And who was he kidding? He and Misty were nothing alike.

Misty sipped her coffee, a faint smile playing out on her face as Jack entered, as if he amused her beyond all reason.

"The coffee would have become cold if I had waited any longer; I hope you don't mind me starting without you."

"Do whatever you want." He said taking a seat across from her.

Misty's slight smile turned into a frown but she kept her composure with that earnest clarity of hers. "Why did you have to meet me here? No one's going to see us."

"Who cares?"

"I just thought you might. I could really care less what they say about us." Her tone wasn't like his apathetic one. She was cooler, colder even. It reminded Jack of a TV program he had seen while flipping channels: the husband and wife having a conversation and neither of them knowing exactly what to say since they didn't understand each other at all, even after all that time, or maybe because of it.

It frustrated him.

Misty could tell. "Well come out with it already."

He had no reservations. "You aren't satisfied with this arrangement and neither am I. Why do you keep agreeing to see me everywhere? It's not working out."

Her frown didn't change. "Well for the publicity obviously."

"Publicity?"

"Of course. Even if I am a top model, I'm nowhere near as popular as you are. Models don't get into nearly as much action as duelists do."

He couldn't tell if Misty was lying to him or not. "That can't be all of it."

Another grin emerged on her lips, this one more cunning than the last. "And who says I'm not satisfied?" Her gaze wandered to him, her eyes sparkling like the jewel on her forehead.

"Well if that's the case," Jack started, but he wasn't quite sure where to continue. He had assumed Misty was as unhappy as he was all this time, that their love was just a show like everything else in his life. Her actually liking him- that was something completely new. He needed to rethink things a little more.

A pause settled over the room in which Misty entertained herself with drinking more of her coffee before placing it down on the little coffee table that separated them. She behaved as if she was all by herself, no one to impress.

"Let me see your palm."

"My what?"

"You do know what a palm is."

He bit back the insult and obeyed, taking off his gloves and showing Misty the object of her sardonic desire.

"Now this is amusing."

"What?"

She held his hand in front of her, not really looking at his palm but at the back of his hand. Under his fingernails where all the dirt and dust lay from riding duel after riding duel and maybe as far back as Satellite. Her touch was obviously smooth for a model's, yet surprisingly her hands were cold even after holding the steaming coffee.

"I don't really like dirty boys you know." A blush dusted his cheeks as she chided him as if she were making fun of a younger sibling. He quickly withdrew his hand, placing it comfortably in the glove it belonged in.

"Enough already. What are you doing this for?"

"I wanted to know if you were in love with me." She spoke dreamily. Her eyes glazed and that smile of hers trembled with excitement.

"Do you have your answer?"

"I won't know until you know." This infuriated Jack. The blush would go away and he could always hide his hands under gloves, but Misty had left her mark. She had outsmarted him- Jack Atlas- had made him almost confess that, although there was no basis to it, he had a little crush on her. And what was worse was there were no rematches in the game of love.

"I-I have to go." He muttered.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

He knew she could tell he was angered, and on top of that impatient, but her smile only widened into a genuine grin. "Come here." She leaned against the coffee table and her hands were quickly on his face, in his hair.

He wanted to pull away but he couldn't. The sensation felt too good from all the weeks- or was it months- of waiting for some kind of physical contact from the woman who was supposedly his girlfriend. "Feel good?"

He nodded.

"It gets kind of lonely here. I hope you'll come visit me again."

He grunted a yes as the woman caressed his hair, dangling her fingertips just close enough to his jaw so that every nerve stood on end, waiting for more. He could get used to it.

* * *

**Misty is such an enigma… probably because we've only been graced with a few seconds of her backstory as of now. Also, I figured her and Jack would be that famous saying: Lonely at the top. **

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue doing this?**


	2. Fair Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's. **

Here's another one. I don't like telling the pairing right off the bat if you can tell… it's much better if it's a surprise at the starting point… or that's the way I feel.

* * *

**II.**

**Fair Warning **

The girl breathed, perspiration running down her forehead, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She had just finished another round of _training_.

The night air rushed through her, turning her sweat cold. She removed her mask in the sanctuary of the alley way.

"Y'know, you're kinda cute with that mask off." A man's voice came from down the corridor.

Her eyes darted in that direction, forming a glare colder than hell itself, forbidding the other stranger from making contact.

The person, a silhouette of man perhaps in his twenties, pressed on. As he came into view she could tell he wasn't really much of a threat, but his eyes were vacant of the any kind of fear of her, taking chivalry in its stead.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"I've been following you. When someone starts tearing up Daimon they call me." The man spoke roughly, his unshaven appearance seemed even rougher, but all in all he was smooth, casually approaching her as if he expected nothing to happen to him. The fool.

"Who called you?"

"Well obviously not Security, I'm in enough trouble with them already." She was relieved. So he wasn't a spy. Probably someone just interfering in things he didn't need to. Her smile creased. She still had energy left and the prey wasn't going anywhere.

"Who are you?"

"Around here they call me Saiga, just Saiga." Sometimes it felt better to put a face to a name. Other times it was just out of fancy.

"Leave."

"I was just going to tell you the same thing, though I'll take you to your home if you need me to. You're too young to be playing in a place like this."

The girl let out a guttural chuckle. Was he serious?

"Duel me." She demanded. She readied herself, walking a few paces away from him and starting her duel disk. There was no point in putting the mask on, becoming the witch, when he had already seen her true face. She'd make him regret it.

"I don't really duel anymore." He admitted to her, seeming a bit regretful.

"If you won't I will." She drew five cards.

"Well I'd like to see this." He braced himself as she summoned a card from her hand. At once a flurry of vines attacked him, knocking him off his feet and to the pavement.

"Damn girl, that's quite a nasty thing you have there." She could tell he was deterred but he wasn't backing down. He stood up again wiping a bit of blood from a cut lip.

She summoned another card and pummeled him over again. This was fun. She hadn't experimented on defenseless opponents before. Pleasure swept over her and she was no longer the girl the man Saiga had been expecting. She felt like the most powerful being alive.

He got up again, this time shaking a little.

"Had enough yet?"

"I'm up for anything."

She sneered, sending another entanglement of foliage to throw him on his back. This time he didn't get up.

She chuckled and turned to leave. No sooner had she done that then she heard running and arms encompassed her.

"That's a pretty neat trick, girly." A voice said from behind. It wasn't Saiga. She tried to look at her captor but a hand locked on her neck.

"Y'know, I don't like you tearing up this place either." Came another voice.

So it was a whole gang of them, she examined. Dirty street scoundrels.

"She's pretty though."

"Oh so pretty."

She only hissed out laughter.

"Crazy too." Crazy? She was glad they thought that. Even as they held her captive in the darkness.

She was glad she was crazy. How could a defenseless little girl who wanted to cry in daddy's arms deal with this? She couldn't, the witch could.

But she couldn't reach for Black Rose Dragon. She didn't have her mask. She _could_ only rely on her powers. In one bout of furry, she could easily send all of them flying up against the wall, bones crushing from the force. She could easily turn into the assaulter, turning a gale of skin slicing petals in their direction.

It could easily be done.

Time waned and waxed as she imagined their mangled bodies and as the first punch landed just south of its mark. She let out a gasp, a laugh.

A flash of light obliterated her musings and the activities of her captors, releasing her as they shielded their eyes.

As she stumbled out of the grip a new hand grabbed her and she felt like she was hurled through the air, her hair whipping in the wind. Turning wild like her eyes in that second of coming undone.

A few seconds later she would realize that Saiga had hoisted her onto his motorcycle. Had driven her away from the manacle group. Would tell her that she was safe and try to console her.

A few seconds later she would struggle with him until he lost control of his bike. Tell him to shut up and just let her go until he had to press the breaks prematurely, a familiar fear coating his eyes.

Later she would take off and run, never looking back at her rescuer, becoming just another shadow in his headlights.

* * *

**It's funny. I imagine Saiga as so easy going… but he's really serious too. And this was pre-Yuusei Aki... so yes. I like her more when she was evil-ish though.. Anyway, let me know what you think. **


	3. Absolutely Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

Rex Godwin has a tea party and invites all of his closest friends- all two of them. Crack-ish.

* * *

**III. **

**An Absolutely Perfect Sunday Afternoon**

There was Akutsu who seemed elated for no apparent reason, there was Jeager casting a hideous grin that could make a weaker person's stomach churn and then there was Godwin who seemed quite pleased in his perfect little world.

It was one of those rare hours when Godwin didn't have to deal with some pressing matter. When the city's internal affairs could just right themselves and if not Hideo Izayoi would finally be useful for once.

Ah yes. On moments like these he would invite his friends to spend a little quality time on his estate, far from the public's eye and farther still from the responsibility of Yliaster and Neo Domino and Satellite. When these few and far between moments revealed themselves he had the tendency to live them up.

But living something up to Godwin's standards was a bit like a little girl having a tea party. Outside. In the middle of a rose garden on a picnic blanket.

"More tea Akutsu?"

"Why sure."

"Please enjoy."

The cucumber sandwiches, he noted, had probably been sitting out too long. They were soggy and his stomach protested his swallowing of them with an earnest rumble. He put the sorry sandwich aside and went straight for the honey.

"Heh, heh," Jeager smirked at the sound of his boss's stomach, the contents of his tea cup spilling over as his once perfectly poised hands shook from the laughter. The man immediately donned a shocked face- wide eyes and all- and reached for a napkin, trying to clean up the spilt liquid. Which might have cued Godwin's turn to laugh if he had a sense of humor.

"Please don't worry about it," the man responded, taking the smallest spoon he could find and dipping it into his newly acquired honey. "The napkins are more expensive than this quilt is." Which in turn created another shock face.

Meanwhile Akutsu had been entertaining himself the way only Akutsu knew how: talking about science and thinking that someone was listening.

"Well obviously atemporal physics could revolutionize the field, if we found out how that works of course."

"This is a tea party," Godwin hushed him, "please refrain from talking about business here."

"Oh but- it's such a fun idea. Just think of the-" Akutsu pleaded, which led Godwin to sigh and Jeager to smirk some more.

"Shoukan loves fun ideas, doesn't he?" Jeager chided Akutsu some more, much to Godwin's annoyance.

"Oooh. Tell me. Like what?" Akutsu leaned over, knocking over dishes of various confections.

"He wants to host the Road of King afterparty."

"Is that true?" Akustu looked from man to man, from horribly tall overlord to horribly short applies make up when no one is looking. Both nodded in their subtly nefarious and very obviously nefarious ways.

"Can I be invited?"

"I think you have prior engagements." Godwin mentally noted to have Akutsu do overtime that day.

"Eh, I could care less about physics defying duels anyway." Akutsu took a swig of tea without any regard for placid manners and leaned back to his place on the blanket.

The group was silent for a while and Godwin took the time to enjoy his perfectly palatial garden. The crisp air bit at his skin, a reminder that he had become too used to air conditioning and the sun teased his eyelids, making him blink twice as much as he normally did. It was only then that Godwin took the most delicate, pretentious sip of tea he could muster before setting the cup gingerly down. He grimaced from the bitter taste. It needed more honey.

"So how's the King?" Jeager threw out a question finally, breaking the silence of humming insects and birds with a trace of something sinister.

Godwin gathered himself to speak on behalf of his seemingly favorite subject. "He's proving more exceptional each duel. He recently defeated another pro-duelist, Himuro, who was a crowd favorite." Of course, Jeager knew all of this, but it didn't inhibit Godwin's praises: he had articulated them again and again, to the crowds of his beloved metropolis, until he too could earnestly call himself a supporter of the King, or believe that he was.

"It'll probably drive the poor man to misery or endless rematches," Jeager chuckled. He was such a sadist when it came to duels, but that made him no different than most his age.

"That's our King." Godwin added, a softness appearing on his face. "I know you of course would love to see him lose."

The shorter man nodded, taking the assumption as a compliment.

"Is that so?" Akutsu chimed in. "You want to see the King lose?"

"I made a bet with Godwin-shoukan" Jeager announced, teeheeing a cackle.

"What's the bet?" Akutsu asked. The other two remained silent. "C'mon, I want to know. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase."

Akutsu's question was never answered, the other two confiding in silence to the lull of the placid afternoon.

On the afternoon after Jack Atlas finally lost, Jeager arrived at Godwin's home. In a private audience with Godwin, every last bit of tea party friendship gone, he asserted Godwin's end of the bargain.

"So your trophy boy finally lost, huh. You know what that means." The shorter man teased, smacking his lips and probably tasting his clown make-up.

"Indeed." Godwin took a deep breath, regretting the deal with every protest his body made when kneeling and pecked the shorter man on the lips. It only lasted for a second but Jeager was in giggles for what seemed like half-an-hour. Godwin quickly regained his composure out of embarrassment, humiliation- disgust. A clown had gotten the best of him, the overseer of utopia, because of something so easily avoidable and foreseeable. Why had he even accepted it then? Wasn't life just fine being so predictable, when he knew the King would eventually lose? When he knew time was finally ticking down to when the city would be threatened with the emergence of the signers and the Crimson Dragon because he had intricately prepared for that moment for the last 17 years? When he had accepted Jeager's deal knowing all of it because just knowing all of it had made him just as bland as the persona he displayed to the public?

Godwin left the man and the questions there, a profound sense of duty emanating from his core, invading his personal trifles like a disease and turning all thoughts of private insecurity to public maintenance. He set to work on plans for the nearing tournament, a drop of honey lip gloss now sweetening the bitter break of continence.

* * *

A/N: Really, this is one of the most obvious pairings for Godwin I see. There's nothing rare about it, but it's still unusual... I mean anything with Jeager in it is bound to be unusual.

Once again, your reviews are very appreciated.


	4. The Cycle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh 5D's.

AU, Darkfic

**IV.**

**The Cycle**

"Fudou-sama! Fudou-sama please wake up."

The sound resounded from the silhouetted figure of a woman, light unsheathed in from the newly uncovered window. "Fudou-sama, Godwin-shoukan wants to speak with you! His call came just now. So sorry for disturbing you but we must leave immediately." The figure bowed and quickly retreated from the room, the swish of her coat and the click of her heels refined by a practiced authoritarian subtleness.

Yuusei struggled to rise. His body protested, sparking sensations of pain. The most apparent one was on his arm, as if the skin had been seared recently.

He buried his face into a pillow, grappling with a memory from the night before. _Gleaming red light like lava in the sky- a hologram from a duel maybe? No. There was a duel but the light was of something completely different. It formed the shape of a cross- a dragon?_

He gathered the strength to rise himself and readied for the visit to Godwin.

Godwin. The man who had offered him the title of Duel King with open hands, and Yuusei , being who he was two years ago, took hold of it. Godwin liked to call his omnipotent presence in her life, ever so politely, "for your own good, King."

Yuusei shook his head at the words He resented every moment at Godwin's side, or at least he used to, when he had first started out. When he could remember why he had come to Neo Domino. He wasn't sure anymore. The reasons meshed together in his brain. All he had to do was be Duel King. He didn't have to think about anything else. He hadn't thought much lately.

More memories of the night before surfaced as he descended the stairs to the entrance way of the apartment. _Flashes of a face and the gigantic beat of black, black wings._ The woman, no longer a silhouette but a solid, petite figure stood at the end of the stairs. Her eyes beamed, as if to say _everything is perfectly normal. _They dispelled him from his erratic thoughts.

"Good morning Fudou-sama. Ready to go?" She bowed again with another question-like, ostensible command.

"Mikage-san." Yuusei nodded. He wondered what she would do if he said no. _A flicker of that face appeared in his mind again, glaring into his soul with betrayed eyes. _

Mikage took the lead, setting the pace from the elevator to the parking garage. An innocuous black car with a more than innocuous driver waited for them. Years before Yuusei would have took off running at the notion of being led by such mysterious people. Now he thought nothing of it., nor the change that had occurred in him over the past two years. Times in Satellite were memories like sorrowful, icy water and nothing else. Never anything else.

_The lights of the city reflected in the sky creating an otherwordly glow. Only the swelled moon was visible through the mess of illumination. _

_A night breeze made the hairs on his back stand on end but he didn't move. Something was going to happen. He felt it, less out of instinct and more out of yearning._

He didn't ask why Godwin wanted him. He had become too accustomed to the other man to know that all the important information came from the director's mouth or not at all.

He guessed it had to do with something from last night. The details steadily became clearer and with them the pain. _"It's been a long time, Yuusei_."

He eased into his seat and turned to his secretary.

Mikage smiled at him, and as was her custom, planned out his life down to the last minute detail. "Fudou-sama, you're scheduled to duel Mikuro again tomorrow. A Himuro would also like a rematch. He seems to think that you went too easy on him."

"Ah."

"I'm scheduling that duel after the tournament. Any time before that would interfere with your training."

"Of course." He nodded. He thought of duels as cycles, the rotation of wheels, of turns, of opponents, all in the same loop, circling forever.

"_Since I came all the way here, why don't we duel? Show me your kingdom on the way, it must be good being King." _

Mikage was once again leading him, straight through the doors of the Public Maintenance Security Bureau. She showed her ID more out of habit than purpose and proceeded to the top floor: Godwin's office. Yuusei was all too familiar with the place, he could have walked through it blindfolded. He closed his eyes.

"_So you think you're the hope of Satellite just because you're here? Don't give me that. What's changed? Nothing! You've forgotten about us." _

What has changed indeed.

Rex Godwin was a very imposing man- a nebulous portrait of authority and servitude.

"King! Please come in. We were just going over the results of your duel from last night."

Everything was on the screen. What he didn't want to remember. What hurt to remember: an old friend's bitter, hateful face. He turned to look away.

"Ehehehe. Too much for you, eh King?" Jeager was the exact opposite of Godwin. Small, vicious and quite lucid in his intentions.

He looked at the screen again just to spite the smaller man. A monster was being summoned on the screen, his opponent's face mouthing the words: _"My very soul, Red Daemon's Dragon come forth! Punish the Traitor-King!"_

"What happened to Jack?" The words left his mouth without hesitation.

Godwin responded calmly. "Just with all trespassers from Satellite he was detained and trialed."

Yuusei growled, his teeth grinding. Godwin didn't need to say the rest of it. Of course Jack was probably in a Detention Center by then. No Satellite was ever given a free ticket into the city.

All except one.

"_It's your final day as King, Yuusei! I play The End of Storm!"_

A deep regret settled in as Meteor Stream was revealed, his D-Wheel then spinning out of control. The screen finally fizzed to white static.

"Jack." He murmured quietly. The others noticed, Godwin especially observant.

"There are more pressing matters King. It seems when Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon clashed they in turn created the light. The momentum that powered the city was also cut as a result."

"I need to see Jack."

"Now is no time for that."

"When can I see him?"

"It's something out of my hands." To emphasize, Godwin revealed his empty hands. His expression was still plastered on placid, his hands were always empty. It infuriated Yuusei.

"Why did you want me here?"

"I knew you would never come here yourself."

Yuusei could only glare at him, at all of them. Never any real answers. They had all held them as their captive for too long and finally, as a result, his friends on the other side had come to suffer.

He stormed out of the room, not caring where he was going.

"Fudou-sama!"

"Let him take his leave for now. He will be back."

_His D-Wheel was spinning, spinning, the world a hazy blur. It finally crashed to the ground and unbridled agony shocked him out of vertigo. He scrambled to his feet, the world still spinning, spinning. _

He eventually ended up in the chauffeured car, followed by Mikage.

"Godwin-shoukan wishes to see you this afternoon."

He wanted to keep his silence the way he liked it when he was angry- thick and foreboding, but an idea struck him.

"What if I had lost that duel back there? What might have happened?"

Based on her expression, Mikage seemed caught off guard. She pinched her lips, searching for the right words.

"It shouldn't matter. You would still be King- it was an unofficial duel after all. I'm sure of it." She nodded, her tone that of personal opinion as opposed to her usual business statement.

Still, he didn't trust Mikage because he didn't trust Godwin. It couldn't be helped. He had been trusting once. He had put his whole world into the hands of another. Somewhere in Satellite there was still broken glass to be crunched from that shattered world.

_"Jack." _

_His arm burned, a red light shaping an obscure symbol. Jack too had a symbol burned into his flesh. Burned into his eyes. Hatred. _

_Lights flooded the arena. Someone touched his arm, wanted to pull him away from the disaster. He wanted to stay. He was fixated. _

She moved closer to him, as if sensing the turmoil in his head. "It's coming back to you, isn't it?" She wrapped her arms around him. The heavy scent of rose perfume buried him alive.

_He wanted to help his friend. _

"Cry if you need to."

_He needed to help his friends._

Tears flowed. It was his insurrection, his private, meaningless revolt against Godwin and Neo Domino and destiny and everything that had caused him to betray the ones he loved.

_He was pulled away from them._

He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes, as if searching for the truth-

_He was pulled away from them. The sorrow, the hatred, the despair. _

-he found it-

_And thrust into a thoughtless, perfect cycle._

-a satisfaction that outmatched God.


End file.
